Electrowetting display devices are known. In an off state of a picture element of such a device an oil layer covers a display area. In an on state the oil layer is retracted so as to cover less of the display area. To switch the picture element to the on state a voltage is applied via an electrically conductive fluid immiscible with the oil. To switch the picture element to the off state, the voltage is switched off.
It is known to use a color filter in an electrowetting picture element. However, a colored display effect provided by the electrowetting element may have too low a brightness for certain applications.
It is desirable to improve a display effect provided by an electrowetting element.